Chico's Adventure
by Justin10
Summary: This is about a boy named Chico who had to escape to nother land due to a major crisis at his home. now Chico is at an island that is unkown, and he is all alone


Chapter 1: Attack of the Zombies  
  
I am a Chico, a young boy who is about 15 years old, and I live on a small island. Its now stormy, and rainy  
  
"Chico help me!" my sister screamed, and I grabbed a pitchfork, and ran inside. Zombies were attacking my sister, and she was slamming them with a cooking pot. I attacked a few zombies with my pitchfork, and we eventually ran out of zombies to kill.  
  
"Chico. You must leave this place. Just go anywhere but here." My sister said. I was scared, but I took a raft I made, and I decided to go to another country, or another island, because zombies can't swim, and try to kill me. Pushing the raft. I had to drop the pitchfork because there was no choice but to leave it. A whole army of Zombies were coming but I was out at sea now.  
  
I was so worried about the faith of my family, and about where I might end up, but about an hour later I ended up on some kind of island. It was still raining so I wanted to find a place to stay, but I had to be quick because I saw three piles of sludge coming towards me.  
  
Chapter 2:The Mysterious Map  
  
I tried to run to the nearby village, but the piles of green slime stopped me. One pile was large, and the other two were small.  
  
"Our master told me to stop you now it is time for you to perish!" The biggest pile screamed.  
  
"How can someone like you stop me." I said, and the two small piles started attacking me.  
  
"You two will go out first!" I said, and I jumped on the, and flattened them.  
  
"You still have me to deal with me you twit!" The pile of sludge said, but I ran over, and punched the pile of slime, and stomped him flat.  
  
I was at the entrance to the village, and an old man with a long gray beard said," Welcome to seaside town, and by the way, are you Chico?"  
  
"Yes I am." I said.  
  
"Well those three bad guys you just beat up told me not to give this to you, but since they were bad, and you are good, then take this." He said.  
  
"Why are some places on this map not colored in, and they have numbers beside them, and how do I cross this mountain if there is no bridge?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you need a grappling hook to cross the mountain. It is a long piece of rope with an eagle's claw on the end, and the claw will grab anything it can grab hold of. I heard, that someone buried it near the inn." The man said.  
  
"Well I will go check." I said, and I saw a patch of darker dirt, and I started digging, and found the grappling hook.  
  
"You found it, but I wouldn't try going to the mountain just yet. There are monsters everywhere, so you might want to get a little stronger."  
  
"Then I will go the the swamp where this number one is near this mean looking tree." I said.  
  
"You need sword, or a durable stick before you take on the monsters there." He said.  
  
"Well then I will get to this big tree right here." I said.  
  
"That's the Baum Tree. There are legends that say he created this island, but most people say it's just a big tree that is taking up space. You should check it out before it gets cut down." He said.  
  
"All right but first I am going to go to bed before I go exploring the island." I said.  
  
"Well you know where the inn is, just go rest, and tell them that I said you could rest for free." The man said.  
  
"All right. Goodnight then." I said, and I went inside the inn to sleep.  
  
Knocked out, and said," I am not through with you yet." I was in some pain so I pulled out a cork bottle containing water, and drank it. Suddenly, I felt well enough to take on a lumberjack.  
  
"This ends here!" he screamed, and his punch was so strong that his fist was burning with Chi energy, but I only took about one half of damage from the attack.  
  
"You're asking for this!" I said, and I latched the grappling hook onto the lumberjack, and I pulled him closer, and I punched him as hard as I could.  
  
After the ill tempered man fell unconscious, and disappeared, the Baum Tree started talking to me.  
  
"Thanks friend for saving Me." he said.  
  
"Hi. I am Chico, and I am glad you are ok, but can I ask you something." I said.  
  
"Yes young one anything." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"I have a feeling I need to restore these curses on the places with numbers beside them on the map, but there's one problem, I cant swim so how will I reach some of these places? And I have no sword." I said.  
  
"Well the sea charm is a pendant that will let anyone swim, so that will help you out, and swords shouldn't be to hard to find around here." the Baum Tree said.  
  
"Well thank you great Baum Tree, and I will see you later." I said.  
  
"Wait! Before you go away, I have a gift for you. It's not a steel sword, but it's a wooden one, and it will help you out. You may also come here anytime if you want to rest," the tree said, and a wooden sword fell into the ground.  
  
"Thank you!" I called back after pulling out the sword, and now I had to go to Gavial Swamp  
  
Chapter 4: Gavial Swamp  
  
I made my way into Gavial Swamp, and it was a dark gloomy place with lots of trees everywhere. There were even prehistoric fish in the water, but luckily there was a bride over the water for me to cross. After entering the large tree with glowing red eyes, I noticed that there was a large room with cobwebs everywhere, and there was even a big pool of stinky swamp water. Running over to the door, some troll guards blocked me, and they were holding large swords.  
  
One of them almost hit me but I stabbed him in the shoulder with my wooden sword. Another troll ran over to me, and he cut me in the cheek. I was surrounded by both guards, but I sword spun them. Sword Spin is an attack where I hold my sword out, and spin around. After that little brawl, a huge alligator creature fell through the ceiling, and attacked.  
  
The creature roared, and started throwing me around, but I knew what I had to do, so I swung my grappling hook over a tree branch in the center of the room, and I swung, and kicked the monster in the face. Getting up again, the titanic beast wanted to fight more. It punched the ground, and his arm was stuck in the ground. This was my chance to end this, so I ran up his arm, and slashed him three times, and the beast was finally dead.  
  
"Hey Chico. It's me, the Baum Tree, and I want you to go into the warp, so you can come talk to me some more, and rest." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"All right sir." I said, and I was now teleported to the Baum Tree's forest.  
  
"Chico, there is something very urgent I need you to do, now listen carefully." He said. Chapter 5: The Baum's Tree's Quest, and the Mysterious Girl  
  
"Chico, do you see where the number two on your map is?" The Baum Tree said.  
  
"Yes, but you already told me to lift the curses on these locations." I said.  
  
"You do need to do that but there is something else I need you to do while you are in there. A young girl was captured, and I need you to go save her while you are in there." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"I will try, but there the number two is a pit at the end of a river, and I am sure it fills up with water all the time. I told you I just never learned how to swim." I said.  
  
"That's true, but there are two things about that place that you will want to hear. The first thing is that the hold is bottomless, so just pull out your grappling hook, and latch onto the wooden beam you see in there. Secondly, there is an item hidden in there called the sea charm that will allow you to swim just by simply putting it on." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"Well in that case I will go back to the sea side village, and purchase some recovery items." I said.  
  
I arrived at the village, and I had about ten dollars to buy items with.  
  
"Hello sir, what would you like to purchase today?" The shopkeeper said.  
  
"Well I would like to buy a tin bracer, some of the wine in the cork bottle, and a piece of bread." I said.  
  
"Thank you, and stop by again sometime." The shopkeeper said. With that said, and done, I was off to destroy the next curse.  
  
Chapter6: Cat Girl Menina  
  
I headed over to the location where the girl was imprisoned, and I jumped into the hole where the water was running. After latching my grappling hook over to the ledge, I noticed that there were some more ledges over water that I had to swing over to. After climbing onto a ledge, but an evil troll wielding a bronze sword attacked. One of them slammed me close the edge, but I slammed him with my sword, and he fell over the edge.  
  
There was a shell necklace sitting on a platform at the center of the room, and I jumped down to snag it for myself.  
  
"It's the sea charm." I said. After putting it on, my body glowed neon blue for a second, and I now knew how to swim. There was a tunnel in the water, so I jumped in and swam through the tunnel. I swam back up to the surface, and there was a girl with a green and blue dress standing on a giant rock in the center of the water. When I was up on the platform, I noticed that there was something different about her, she had cat's ears, and a cat's tail.  
  
"You must be the girl who was trapped in here. I am Chico, and the Baum Tree sent me here." I said.  
  
"I..am...Menina...and...I..I...uh....was captured by this fish beast that left me on this island to eat later, and how is the Baum Tree." The girl asked.  
  
"He is the tree that started this entire island. I will hafta introduce you to him when we get out of here. But we will hafta talk later here comes trouble!" I said, and I saw a huge blood red fish beast swim over here.  
  
"I will eat you both now. You will never lift the curses anywhere else!" The monster shouted, but his voice made the cave start to collapse.  
  
"Looks like you both will go down with me." The monster said.  
  
"Hey Chico! This is the Baum Tree. Pick up Menina, and jump in the warp that's in the water." The Baum Tree ordered. I picked up Menina, and she blushed a little bit.  
  
"Hold on!" I shouted, and we jumped into the portal.  
  
After landing in the Baum Tree's forest, he said," You have done well, but there is something else I need you to do. It's about the next place you need to go to."  
  
Chapter 7:A New Team Mate  
  
"Thank you Chico for saving Miss Menina for me, and for lifting the curse." The Baum tree said.  
  
"Thank you, but I still have more curses to lift in the morning. I am a little tired, and I want to go to sleep." I said.  
  
"Menina, would you mind assisting Chico on his quest?" The Baum Tree asked.  
  
"I would do anything to assist Chico on his quest!" Menina said very happily.  
  
"Well ok. Here is a weapon for ya. It's a reaper called a DeathSchythe. People say it was once used by the Grim Reaper, but he lost it." The Baum Tree said," Well why don't you two go to bed now. It's pretty late." I climbed inside a big hollow section inside the Baum Tree, and went to sleep. After I was asleep, Menina looked over at me, and whispered,"Goodnight..Chico.". She tried to kiss me, but I rolled over, and she missed.  
  
"Ew gross." Menina said," The only reason I am here to help him anyway is because I want to help save the world. Humph. Boys, who needs em."  
  
The next morning, Menina, and I woke, and ate breakfast. I looked at the map, and saw that we had to go to a volcano next.  
  
"Menina, why were you spitting everywhere, and mumbling to yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing Chico. Nothing." Menina said.  
  
Chapter 8: The Baum Tree is in Trouble!  
  
Menina, and I were walking to the next location on the map, which was a giant volcano. When we arrived at the volcano. we had to swim through the river, but I had to carry Menina through the water since she couldn't swim yet. Peering down inside, there was a huge fire demon that looked way to strong for us to fight.  
  
"Chico, I think we might wanna find a lot of water if we want to beat this thing." Menina said.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." I said. Just then, the Baum Tree called us telepathacally, "Chico! Menina! Get over here! I can't take this much longer!" He said, and Menina and I ran as fast as we could, and we finally arrived at the Baum Tree's forest. But there was something different about the forest. It was full of water.  
  
"I tried to get them to leave, but it was someone very familiar, along with another man. They had some cursed frog that flooded my forest. Just go get them. They should be in Seaside Town." The Baum Tree said.  
  
Menina, and I arrived in Seaside Town, and we noticed that there were two men along with the frog the Baum tree was talking about.  
  
"Hey! That's the kid who beat me up in the forest!" One of the men screamed. It was the lumber jack from the other day.  
  
"We have a frog to help us now, so don't even think of trying anything funny!" The other man said, and I noticed that the frog's eyes glowed for a minute. Something wasn't right, and Menina, and I were going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Chapter 9: Water Problem Solved  
  
"Let the frog go! A real man fights his own battles instead of having others do it for them!" I said.  
  
"We will release him if you do one thing. You or the girl must come join us." The lumberjack said.  
  
"I will join, but the frog comes first." I said.  
  
"It shall be done." Rai said, and he pulled a small ghost right out of the frog's back, and the frog collapsed, and dropped his sword. Rai tied me up, and put me behind a crate.  
  
"Chico are you serious!" Menina said in shock.  
  
"Don't worry I have a plan." I said. Just then, the frog stood up, and said," I will help you fight. My name is Rospo, and I want to get my revenge on what these two clowns had me do for them."  
  
"Ok. Let's get these creeps." Menina said.  
  
Rai pulled out a dagger, and the lumberjack pulled out a hatchet. Rospo started off by slashing Rai with a broad sword, and then the lumberjack. Menina ran up to the lumberjack, and slashed him with her death scythe, but she was then slammed out of the way.  
  
"Women are not made for fighting, now die!" Rai said as he raised his dagger over his head, but Rospo shouted, "Spritz!" and a shot of water knocked Rai into the side of a house.  
  
"Well your partner is dead, and your next." Rospo said. Menina ran up to the lumberjack and slashed him, which lead to defeat.  
  
"Thanks for untying me Rospo." I said, "but how could a frog actually get as strong as you?"  
  
"I am far from being a frog. I am actually a fire-bellied toad that was turned into this. There was a potion dealer traveling through the swamp, and he accidentally dropped this potion in the water, and this is why I am this strong." Rospo said.  
  
"Hey! There is something I want to ask you." I said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Rospo said.  
  
"You know how to use a water technique, and I was wondering if you could use that to help us beat the fire demon in the volcano?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be happy to help." Rospo said.  
  
"But you must help the Baum Tree. When you were possessed, you flooded the Baum Tree's forest, and he will drown any minute." I said.  
  
We arrived at the Baum Tree's forest, and Rospo drained all of the water.  
  
"I am sorry for what I did." Rospo said.  
  
"I forgive you, but you must go help Chico, and Menina lift the curse." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"Ok I will go with them right now, but first, here's a sea charm for Menina. Those two creeps that captured me stole it." Rospo said.  
  
Chapter 10: Fire Demon Destroyed  
  
When Rospo, Menina, and I arrived at the volcano, Rospo told me," I will fight him, you two stay back." Rospo hopped into the volcano, and shot a spritz attack at the monster.  
  
"Who dares enter my territory!" The beast said.  
  
"Tis I, Rospo." Rospo said.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have come here, now prepare to experience true fire power." The fire demon said.  
  
"Chico, this is the Baum Tree. I have something I must tell you. You need to help Rospo, so I will give you a power that will heal a friend or yourself. Actually, when you guys get a little stronger. I will grant you a power. Incase you are wondering, I am waiting, because I don't want to overpower your bodies giving you all of the powers at one time." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"Ok, thank you Baum Tree." I said.  
  
Rospo started out by shooting more spritz attacks at the monster, and the monster used fireball. The attack just barely hit Rospo, but I healed him using the power that the Baum Tree gave me.  
  
"Must rest a little before using another spritz attack." Rospo, said, and then he fell over.  
  
"I knew you would tire soon little pest." The demon said.  
  
"Hey! Yea! Up here!" I shouted to the fire demon.  
  
"Yet more people to kill. Don't worry I will come up, and get you now." The demon said. Menina, and I ran down the mountain, and I noticed that the fire demon lost his balance, so Menina, and I moved out of the way. Smoke was everywhere as soon as the beast fell into the lake surrounding the volcano.  
  
"Rospo I am coming!" I shouted, and I jumped into the volcano after him.  
  
"Chico! Get out of there the volcano is starting to erupt!" The Baum Tree said.  
  
"I can't climb out!" I said.  
  
"Well jump into this warp right here." The Baum Tree said. Menina, Rospo, and I jumped into the warp, and we were now back in the Baum Tree's Forest.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't know how many more times I can teleport you." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"Well we have now lifted three curses, and we have to go to this desert thing right here." I said.  
  
"That is Desert of the Kings. Back when I was still pretty young, which was about 200 years ago, there was a kingdom that was in the desert. King Revlis III was ruler, and then a raid of demons wiped out everyone. The warriors tried to fight them off, but they were no match for the evil monsters. The civilization just fell apart after that, and there was no one left. I didn't even think there would be a curse on the place. Especially not 200 years after that fate full day." The Baum Tree said.  
  
"Well I will not let these curses reign through out this island. Let's go Chico." Rospo said.  
  
"We are all very tired, so I think we should rest just a little while before going." Menina said.  
  
Chapter 11: The Big Plan  
  
It was pretty late once we woke up from our nap, but we knew we had to stop whatever was causing trouble in the desert. When we arrived, Rospo was scared about being in the desert so late at night.  
  
"I have heard of thieves that will mug you at night if you aren't careful." He said.  
  
"Those are just stories, besides, how can anyone survive, it is really cold at night, and really hot during the day time, so who would want to live here." I said.  
  
"Chico is right. Besides, we are strong enough, we can take em." Menina said, "Oh no! Rospo, I think I see one of them!" she shouted.  
  
"I think I will go see what it is." Rospo said.  
  
"Perfect opportunity." Menina said to herself. She leaned in to kiss me, but I wasn't paying attention, and I ran over to help Rospo.  
  
"Pf t.Pft. Sand, how gross." She said.  
  
I noticed something was coming towards us, and I noticed that there was a big rock, and we could dig a small tunnel under the rock, but leave only the sides to rest on the edges of the tunnel. Rospo, Menina, and I hid under the rock, and overheard a conversation by a few thieves.  
  
"The boss is inside king Revlis's tomb as we speak." One said.  
  
"That's great! So we will be able to rob the tomb later." The other one said, "When we are through stealing, there wont be even one little ruby left in there."  
  
"Well they re gone, but what do you think is causing all of this. This environment is too harsh to live in, so I don't know how they could be doing this." I said.  
  
"Yea, let's check it out." Menina said.  
  
"Menina, what's with the sand on your lips?" I said.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions." She said. 


End file.
